The Horror of Our Love
by br0kenztar
Summary: Universo Alterno, Egoist. Nowaki es un asesino a sueldo quien no le tiene piedad a sus enemigos. Al ser contratado para proteger a un profesor universitario de ser asesinado, su vida podría cambiar para bien… o para mal. ¡Dejen R&R! TERMINADO.
1. First Shot

**Nota:** Titulo e historia inspirados en la canción **The horror of our love **de **Ludo**.

**Advertencia: **dark!Nowaki, o sea, OOC intencionado. Quedan advertidos.

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**The Horror of Our Love**

**First Shot**

* * *

><p>Una noche de fiesta y diversión. Así era como pensaban muchas personas que se paseaban por las oscuras noches en busca de un bar en donde poder embriagarse o de camino a una fiesta. Solo una persona sabía que habría horror y muerte esa velada… y lo sabía porque él sería quien entregaría tal desdicha.<p>

Uno de los hombres más ricos de Londres ofrecía una gran fiesta, no había motivo especifico que celebrar, el solo gastar dinero en alcohol y mujeres ya era suficiente. Era más de medianoche y casi todos los invitados aún seguían en la celebración sin estar atentos a los que podría pasar esa noche, solo preocupados cuanto vino podía entrar en su sistema hasta no poder más.

Una sombra vigilaba de cerca el domicilio donde se realizaba tal fiesta, algo molesto al darse cuenta que esa noche no sería un reto. Había muchos guardias en el lugar pero la seguridad terminaría siendo un simple desperdicio y solo él lo sabía. Entraría con facilidad, con solo vestir elegantemente era el boleto de entrada para cualquier persona que llegara.

El trabajo sería rápido y sencillo, la noche más aburrida no podría ser.

Saliendo de las sombras caminaba lentamente hacia la residencia, topándose con unas damas que al verlo pasar no pudieron evitar voltearse para poder admirarlo detenidamente, comentando lo buen mozo que parecía y lo alto que era. Su piel levemente bronceada y joven, era posible que no tendría más de veinticinco años; el cabello negro y tentador de tocarlo para asegurarse de que era sedoso tal y como de veía, ojos azules y penetrantes que resaltaban con la luz de la luna y luciendo un elegante traje de color blanco… definitivamente las mujeres no podía equivocarse de que aquel hombre era un encanto. El apuesto joven volteó a ver a sus nuevas admiradoras y les dedicó una sonrisa de dientes relucientes, haciéndolas suspirar, para después seguir su camino hacia donde daba lugar la fiesta. Al acercarse a la entrada, los guardias ni se molestaron en preguntarle quien era, solo entró al lugar como si fuera su propio hogar.

Inmediatamente sintió el olor a cigarrillo que invadía completamente el escenario y decidió que acabaría más rápido de lo normal. Como detestaba ese olor. Tomó una copa de vino que le ofreció uno de los meseros y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Tampoco gustaba de aquel líquido, pero lo bebía en ciertas ocasiones… solo cuando era necesario.

Y esa noche era una de esas ocasiones.

Deambuló por el lugar antes de acercarse al organizador del evento, a quien saludó como si se tratase de un viejo amigo. El tipo estaba tan ebrio que ni sospechó nada de aquel joven tan apuesto en traje blanco cuando este se le acercó, solo le regresó el saludo y le agradeció que se hubiera unido a la celebración.

Lo hizo ver como un accidente, derramó la copa del organizador sobre el piso y se disculpó como si de verdad lo sintiera. El hombre solo rió y dijo que no había problema alguno, ya que aún había mucho vino almacenado. El joven le consiguió otra copa con vino y discretamente le añadió una pequeña pastilla que se disolvió casi al instante al tocar el líquido. Se la ofreció al hombre y ambos brindaron, el pelinegro solo le dio un sorbo a su copa, mientras que el otro se bebió todo de un solo golpe. Todo como lo había planeado.

En cuestión de minutos salió del domicilio, detrás de una pareja que también ya se retiraba y sin levantar sospechas. Ya sabía que en menos de diez minutos la misión sería un éxito, y no se equivocó. Cuando escuchó los gritos pidiendo desesperadamente un médico mientras se alejaba caminando lentamente, mandó un mensaje a quien lo había contratado esa noche informándole que ya podía ir depositando la otra mitad de sus honorarios.

Ahora solo tenía que ir a recoger sus pertenencias al hotel e ir directamente hacia el aeropuerto, donde tomaría un vuelo de regreso a su país. Lamentaba que no podía quedarse más tiempo en Inglaterra, pero ya llegaría otro momento y otra víctima.

Frío y calculador, esas dos características debes poseer si quieres sobrevivir a este trabajo.

oOOo

No tenía ni siquiera dos horas de haber llegado a Japón cuando su jefe le llamó para decirle que necesitaba verle de inmediato y que mandaría un auto a recogerlo. El joven suspiró cansado, esperaba no tener que ver a ese viejo hasta dentro de unos días pero su suerte no estaba de su lado. Esperó en su departamento hasta que llegara el vehículo, salió tranquilamente y caminó hasta el auto de color negro, el cual arrancó casi de inmediato cuando el pelinegro ya se encontraba a bordo.

Después de unos veinte minutos el auto se estacionó frente a un viejo edificio cerca del centro de la cuidad, ahí el joven se bajó y entró al edificio. Como odiaba aquel lugar, la oficina de su jefe se encontraba en el cuarto piso y no había elevador, por lo que tenía que tomar las escaleras. Cuando se presentó en la oficina de quien lo había llamado, quien se trataba de un hombre pequeño y robusto, con las canas que sobresalían de su bigote y del poco cabello que le quedaba podría uno adivinar que su edad era aproximadamente cerca de los cincuenta; saludó al pelinegro con un estrechón de manos y comenzó a hablar sin rodeos.

"Sé que acabas de llegar de una misión, Nowaki, pero tengo otro trabajo para ti."

"¿No puede mandar a alguien más?" preguntó seriamente el mencionado.

"Eres el único quien puede hacerlo," el hombre sacó una fotografía de un sobre que ya se encontraba sobre el escritorio y lo puso sobre este para que el pelinegro pudiera verla.

Nowaki tomó la fotografía y la vio solo por unos segundos, "Dame su información y me encargaré de él de inmediato."

"No tan rápido muchacho, esta vez no asesinaras a ese hombre," las palabras de su jefe lo confundieron.

"Ahora sí que no le entiendo, Tempa-san."

El hombre suspiró antes de continuar, "Normalmente no acepto este tipo de trabajos, pero esta vez no me quedaron opciones."

Nowaki sabía que cuando el hombre decía esas palabras, era cuando se le había ofrecido mucho dinero por los servicios.

"Su nombre es Kamijō Hiroki, veintiocho años, profesor de literatura en la Universidad Mitsuhashi. El tipo simplemente no tiene buena suerte," continuó "Una librería de segunda mano le entregó unos escritos que le servirían para su investigación para el doctorado y terminó teniendo en manos unos documentos que contienen información confidencial de un grupo delictivo. No preguntes detalles de cómo sucedió estúpida equivocación."

"¿Entonces quiere que recupere los documentos?" preguntó el pelinegro algo impaciente.

"Eso es lo que menos les interesa," respondió el hombre "Escucha muchacho, quieren al profesor vivo y completo. No confían en la policía y no sé qué demonios los trajo a nosotros, pero nos conviene porque queremos al jefe de esa banda muerto. Tú trabajo será proteger a este tipo hasta que nos hayamos deshizo del otro sinvergüenza."

Nowaki se quedó callado unos segundos, "Tempa-san, me contrataste para matar no como guardaespaldas. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que aceptaría?"

"Sé lo mucho que deseas dejar este oficio y dedicarte a estudiar," el hombro sonrió "Este será tu último trabajo si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, te pagaré el doble de lo que llevas ahorrado y te conseguiré un trabajo digno de medio tiempo."

La oferta era demasiado tentadora. El señor Tempa lo conocía demasiado bien, ya que llevaban más de diez años trabajando juntos y a parte el hombre mayor estimaba mucho al joven pelinegro. Aunque perdería a uno de sus mejores hombres, el hombre robusto hablaba enserio al decir que sería el último trabajo y Nowaki sabía que su jefe era un hombre de palabra.

Extendió su mano hacia el pelinegro, "Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Nowaki sonrió y estrechó manos con su jefe, "Trato hecho, Tempa-san. Fue un honor trabajar con usted."

"Tengo que decir lo mismo, muchacho," dijo sinceramente "Aunque también tengo que lanzar mi oferta de que si algún día decides que la universidad no es para ti, estas puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti."

"Se lo agradezco, Tempa-san."

Se lo agradecía de buen corazón, aunque ambos estaban conscientes de que cuando el joven de ojos azules saliera de esa agencia, nunca más volvería a pisar ese territorio.

"Volviendo al trabajo, los clientes piden absoluta discreción," le explicó mientras apuntaba algo en un pedazo de papel "El profesor no sabe nada sobre su protección, así que tendrás que vigilarlo desde una distancia segura. Por el momento te mudaras al mismo edificio donde él vive. No sé más detalles, pero habla con este hombre y mantenme informado."

Nowaki tomó el trazo de papel que le tendió su jefe, en este estaba escrito un nombre y el número de una oficina. Asintió y dijo que empezaría de inmediato, se despidió del otro hombre con un apretón de manos y salió del lugar, preparándose mentalmente para su última misión.

oOOo

"Entreguen sus reportes antes de salir y no olviden leer el capítulo cinco para la próxima clase, discutiremos sobre eso y habrá una pequeña prueba."

Los alumnos guardaban sus cosas dentro de sus mochilas y dejaban sus reportes sobre el escritorio del profesor sin hacer contacto visual para después salir del aula para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Muchos de los universitarios se sentían intimidados por el hombre y no era por su apariencia, aunque siempre mostraba su semblante serio y esa mirada de color marrón que siempre cargaba un ceño fruncido, sino por la reputación que llevaba consigo.

El hombre detrás del escritorio de cabellos castaños, los cuales los traía largos hasta por debajo de su orejas, a pesar de sus cortos veintiochos años era bien como conocido como "el demonio Kamijō" y era temido por la mayoría de los estudiantes que tomaban su clase de literatura, ya que, si pasabas durmiendo en clase lo más probable era que despertarías con un dolor en la cabeza cuando un objeto escolar volador no identificado era lanzado contra ti.

Y por los que trataban de mantenerse atentos a la clase, podrían asegurarte que el profesor de nombre Kamijō Hiroki se tomaba bastante enserio su profesión y era muy estricto en cuanto a calificar los trabajos asignados, por lo que estaban muy nerviosos al querer saber cómo les iría en el reporte que estaban entregando.

El catedrático esperaban pacientemente sentado mientras observaba como la pila de trabajos de acumulaba más y más. Después de que el último estudiante saliera del salón, el profesor de cabellos castaños guardó todos los trabajos dentro de su portafolio, murmurando que tendría una tarde muy ocupada. Salió del aula y se dirigió a su oficina. Tendría tiempo de revisar algunos reportes antes de su siguiente clase, esperando poder trabajar a gusto ya que compartía oficina con su superior; y con ese hombre a su lado a veces le era imposible poder trabajar.

Llegó a su oficina en cuestión de minutos, encontrando la puerta de esta abierta. Entró sin decir nada y directamente fue a su escritorio, dejando su maletín sobre este y empezando a sacar los reportes de sus alumnos.

"Kamijō-sensei, debería ser más respetuoso y saludar a su superior cada vez que lo ve~" ignoró por unos segundos las palabras del otro hombre que se encontraba en la oficina.

"Lo saludé en la mañana, ¿qué más quiere?" preguntó molesto el castaño "Además, debería estar enfocado en su trabajo en vez de fijarse en cosas insignificantes."

Su superior, un hombre de más de treinta años de cabellos negros, lloriqueó fingidamente mientras regresaba a su trabajo. El castaño suspiró y tomó asiento, empezó a leer el primer ensayo que se encontraba en la pila mientras tomaba una pluma roja. Circulaba y subrayada los errores para al final dejar un pequeño comentario del reporte al igual que una calificación que él consideraba justa, aunque para sus alumnos no lo fuera.

Se escuchó unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y ambos profesores voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Kamijō inmediatamente supo que no se trataba ninguno de sus estudiantes ya que no reconoció al pelinegro que estaba en la puerta. Quitó su atención del joven para volver a revisar los reportes mientras escuchaba a los otros dos detrás de él.

"Miyagi-sensei traje el ensayo que encargó para hoy," anunció el estudiante.

"Ah perfecto, lo revisaré ahora así que si tienes tiempo puedes quedarte," hubo silencio y solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas. "K-Kamijō, ¿podrías sacarme unas copias de este libro?"

"¿Eh? Profesor no ve que estoy ocupado, hágalo usted," reprochó el mencionado.

"Oh por favor Kamijō, solo necesito copias de una sola página. No tardaras mucho."

Se levantó de su lugar y le arrebató el libro a su superior, seguido salió de la oficina sin antes ver de reojo al estudiante. No se le hacía conocido, es más, sabía que nunca antes lo había visto por la facultad. Podía reconocer a la mayoría de sus estudiantes y a los de su superior, ya que lo había suplantado más de una sola vez, y sabía que había algo extraño en ese joven pelinegro. Fue directamente al centro de copiado, que se encontraba no muy lejos de su oficina, y empezó a sacar copias de la página donde había marcado su superior.

oOOo

Miyagi Yoh, profesor titular del departamento de literatura, sabía que el ensayo que estaba leyendo era demasiado perfecto para ser escrito por un simple alumno, pero cuando volteó a la segunda página sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando leyó las pocas letras escritas en la hoja blanca:

_Vengo en nombre de Tempa Keiji._

_Haga una distracción para sacar a Kamijō Hiroki de la oficina por un minuto. _

En cuanto el profesor de cabellos castaños salió de la habitación, el profesor de cabellos negro y con notables vellos faciales se levantó de su lugar para ir hacia la puerta para cerrarla, mientras el joven de ojos azules le seguía con la mirada.

"¿Está seguro de querer mandarlo solo?" preguntó el profesor.

"Solo será por unos minutos," respondió el jove pelinegro con voz seria y profesional mientras que Miyagi regresaba a su escritorio.

"Acaso… ¿no eres muy joven para este trabajo?"

"Creo que debería confiar en mí y en Tempa-san, Miyagi-sensei," contestó seriamente "Así que necesito que usted me informe de lo que sabe."

Encendió un cigarrillo antes de contestarle, "El grupo de mafiosos le pidieron que regresara los documentos y lo hicimos, pero creo que eso no solucionó el problema. Ahora Kamijō está recibiendo amenazas de muerte constantemente y tememos que lo ataquen en cualquier momento. Es todo lo que sé, lo demás se explica con que ya estás aquí."

"¿Alguien más que sepa esto además de usted?" preguntó nuevamente el joven al mismo tiempo que prestaba atención por si el otro profesor u otra persona se aparecía por la puerta.

"Solo una persona más," contestó el hombre y escribió un nombre junto con un teléfono en un pedazo de papel, entregándoselo al joven "Él es quien llamó a tu jefe y quien se encargara de todos los gastos."

El pelinegro leyó el nombre que estaba escrito en el papel y sentía que en algún otro lado lo había escuchado, pero eso no era de importancia en ese momento.

"De ahora en adelante me encargaré de la seguridad de Kamijō-sensei hasta que Tempa-san se encargue del resto."

Nowaki calló por unos segundos al escuchar unos pasos que venían del pasillo, "¿Qué le pareció, Miyagi-sensei?"

Por un momento el profesor no le captó el repentino cambio de voz del joven hasta que vio a su subordinado entrar por la puerta.

"¡Ah sí! Excelente trabajo," tomó el supuesto ensayo y lo calificó con un nueve "Unas cuantas fallas de redacción pero nada graves."

Entregó las hojas al joven, quien mostrando una sonrisa le agradeció al profesor y salió de la oficina pasando por un lado de Hiroki, quien seguía mirando al joven sospechosamente.

"Aquí tiene las copias que me pidió," dejó los papeles y el libro encima del escritorio de su supervisor.

"¡Gracias Kamijō~!" abrazó a su subordinado, quien no estaba contento por tal afecto "¡La verdad no sé qué haría sin ti!"

"Dejaría de ser tan perezoso y trabajaría como se debe, ¡ahora suélteme!"

oOOo

Como acostumbrado, el profesor de literatura salía de la universidad cuando ya había oscurecido; a pesar de varias recomendaciones de parte de su superior y de su amigo de la infancia de que no lo hiciera, pero no les hacía caso diciendo que él estaría bien y que solo estaban exagerando. Era cierto que últimamente había estando recibiendo amenazas de esa pandilla, como les describía, pero estaba convencido que solo era para asustarlo por si decía hablar sobre el contenido de esos documentos.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que dedujo que estaban a unos metros detrás de él. La calle estaba desierta por lo que se puso alerta a cualquier movimiento de esa persona por si se trataba de un ladrón. Ya no estaba muy lejos de su departamento, por lo que apresuró un poco el paso y se tranquilizó un poco al notar que el desconocido no había hecho lo mismo.

Decidió entrar a la pequeña tienda que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su complejo de apartamentos para comprar su cena. Ya estando adentro notó que la persona que iba detrás de él se siguió de largo por lo que ya no le tomó más importancia. Hizo sus compras y salió del establecimiento esperando poder llegar a su departamento sin ninguna otra interrupción.

"¿Kamijō-sensei?" escuchó que alguien le llamaba, se detuvo para voltear y averiguar de quien se trataba, su sorpresa fue al ver al estudiante alto y cabellos negros que estuvo ese día en su oficina "Sabía que era usted, buenas noches."

"Uh, si… buenas noches," respondió secamente.

"¿Vive por aquí?" se atrevió a preguntar el joven "Tenga cuidado, dicen que el índice de robos ha aumentado últimamente y más por la noche."

"_¿Qué se trae este mocoso?_" pensó fastidiado "Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta."

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente y se fastidió aun más cuando el estudiante caminaba en la misma dirección que él. Intentó no tomarle importancia, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su departamento por lo que continuó con su andar. Cuando por fin llegó, escuchó al estudiante exclamar algo que lo irritó aun más.

"¡Vaya que coincidencia! Vivimos en el mismo edificio."

"Lamento decirte que no me interesa," comentó fríamente el profesor mirando al pelinegro, quien ahora tenía un rostro serio "_¿Qué demonios le sucede a este tipo?_"

El pelinegro suspiró y comenzó a acercarse hacia el castaño, quien se quedó inmóvil mientras observaba como el joven se acercaba cada vez más… hasta que sus cuerpos y rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Hiroki ahora pudo notar el color de ojos que poseía el joven, quedando hipnotizado por aquella mirada, que no solo poseía ese color azul tan penetrante si no algo más.

"Debería estar más pendiente de sus alrededores, Kamijō-sensei."

El mencionado no comprendió el significado de esas palabras pero no pudo exigir por una respuesta ya que escuchó el sonido de un balazo muy cerca de sus oídos. No se había dado cuenta que el joven de ojos azules había extendido su brazo con un arma en manos hasta que esta fue disparada. Quitó su mirada del pelinegro y girarse para saber hacia dónde o hacia quien era dirigido el disparo. Lo supo de inmediato al ver un hombre muerto por una bala en la cabeza y rodeado de un charco de sangre.

Hiroki miraba con horror la escena, queriendo dejar escapar un grito; pero estaba tan asustado que no sabía qué hacer. Quería dejar de ver tanta sangre pero simplemente no podía quitar los ojos de ese hombre asesinado frente a sus ojos.

"Lo lamento, Kamijō-sensei," escuchó decir al pelinegro que se encontraba detrás de él y sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su nuca, haciendo que su vista se tornara borrosa "Pero este lugar ya no es seguro para usted, será trasladado…"

Ya no pudo escuchar lo demás porque había caído inconsciente, ni tampoco se dio cuenta que el joven de ojos azules lo había tomado en brazos y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar antes que los vecinos pudieran verlos en la escena del crimen.

El castaño ahora sabía que detrás de esos ojos azules se encontraba la mirada de un hombre quien ha visto la sangre de otros derramarse y la vida de estos desvanecerse en sus manos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Amor u odio a dark!Nowaki? En mi opinión es más sexy~ (alguien ya está empezando a delirar).<strong>

**Pero ya hablando en serio, si les gustó la historia háganmelo saber en un review y si no les gusto un Nowaki mas "oscuro," también dejen review con sus quejas y crítica constructiva. Quise experimentar con esta historia y ver cómo salía está loca idea.**

**Historia ya terminada (si yo tampoco me la creo…) por que se suponía que era un one-shot pero decidí dividirla en 3 capítulos. Esperen actualización muy pronto.**

_**Mata ne~**_


	2. Second Shot

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**The Horror of Our Love**

**Second Shot**

* * *

><p>"Lamento que el plan no haya salido como planeado, Tempa-san," escuchaba un voz que reconocía pero que estaba algo lejos, como si no estuviera en la misma habitación.<p>

"Descuida muchacho," escuchó otra voz que no conocía, pero pudo fijarse que provenía desde el altavoz de un teléfono "No pensamos que atacarían enfrente de la vivienda de Kamijō."

"_¿Por qué ese tipo conoce mi nombre?_" se preguntaba mientras intentaba abrir los ojos ya que la luz que entraba por la ventana le cegaba la vista "_¿Y de que plan están hablando?_"

El profesor de literatura se incorporó lentamente ya que sentía un terrible dolor en su nuca, quedando sentado sobre una cama de tamaño individual. Después de haberse acostumbrado a la luz miró a su alrededor, la habitación era algo pequeña y los únicos muebles que había era la cama con una mesita de noche a un lado, ambos bastantes viejos y descuidados. Las paredes estaban blancas y sin ningún cuadro u adorno en estas; había una ventana que estaba cubierta por una delgada cortina de color blanco. El castaño se levantó, causando que la cama rechinara un poco, y caminó hacia la ventana para después recorrer un poco la cortina para al menos saber en donde se encontraba.

Su asombro fue ver el mar frente a sus ojos e inmediatamente cubrió la ventana con la tela. Ahora estaba más que confundido, ¿por qué estaba en una casa cerca del mar? Entonces cuando recordó lo de anoche en pequeñas partes, pero fue suficiente para conectarlas con los que estaba pasando. El hombre que lo seguía, el supuesto estudiante de su superior y su 'casual' encuentro en la tienda, el disparo y un hombre muerto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ese hombre era parte de la pandilla que le amenazaba? ¿Quién era ese joven de ojos azules y por qué le había salvado la vida?

"Veo que ya despertó, Kamijō-sensei," no había escuchado la puerta abrirse por lo que se sorprendió al ver que el pelinegro había entrado a la habitación "Vaya que necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, ya que es más de medio día."

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Hiroki en ese momento. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó directamente esperando por una respuesta rápida pero al parecer el joven no traía prisa en contestarle.

"Usted sabe porqué, ¿o será que lo golpee muy fuerte que ya no se acuerda de lo de anoche?" respondió después de unos segundos y aunque hablaba seriamente, Hiroki pensaba que el joven se estaba burlando de él. Colocó una mano debajo de su barbilla y se puso pensativo "Eso puede llegar a ser un problema…"

"¡No te burles, idiota!" gritó molesto "¡Me acuerdo perfectamente de lo de anoche! ¡Lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que estar _aquí_!"

Suspiró cansadamente, lo que menos quería era alguien que le estuviera gritando. "Tuve que traerlo aquí porque su departamento ya no es un lugar seguro, si se hubiera quedado ahí lo más seguro es que volverían atacarlo ahí mismo," le explicó "Este es un escondite que pocos conocen y se quedará aquí hasta que nos aseguremos que usted pueda regresar a salvo a su hogar."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"El que sea necesario," respondió y se giró para salir del cuarto "No se preocupe por su trabajo, su supervisor se encargara de eso."

"¿Miyagi sabe que estoy aquí?" le preguntó mientras seguía al joven hasta una pequeña sala.

"Se le informó que fue trasladado pero no se reveló su localización. Y antes que me lo pregunte, él y otra persona me contrataron para protegerlo y todo debió ser a discreción suya, pero si usted hubiera sido un poco más precavido—"

"¿Me estas culpando de que su plan no funcionó?" le interrumpió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"No completamente," contestó sinceramente, lo que hizo que el castaño se enojara más "Pero en algo usted tiene la culpa."

"¡Ja! ¡Ahora resulta! Pues no pienso quedarme aquí mientras un _mocoso_ me sermonea," estaba a puno de caminar hacia la puerta cuando una mano grande le sostenía una de sus muñecas firmemente.

"Lamento decirle que no puedo dejarlo ir."

"¿Acaso estas tonto?" comentó el profesor mientras miraba enojado al de ojos azules "Seguramente ya tienes tu dinero y yo no pedí que alguien me protegiera, así que no debería importante si me largo o no."

Nowaki soltó una pequeña risa que distrajo por un momento al confundido castaño y cuando se dio cuenta ya había sido lanzado hacia el sofá, quedando sentado sobre este. Hiroki quiso levantarse pero el pelinegro ya se había colocado enfrente y con su rostro muy cerca de él, haciendo que el profesor se sintiera algo incómodo.

"Tengo órdenes de mantenerlo a salvo," dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro "Y me gusta que mis misiones salgan bien así que, Kamijō-sensei, tendrá que cooperar conmigo le guste o no."

Después de esas palabras el profesor pareció reaccionar y empujó a su ahora guardián, quién solo se incorporó sin dejar de sonreír.

"Tenemos comida para una semana," cambió el tema repentinamente mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña cocina "¿Desea comer algo?"

El castaño no respondió, ni siquiera le siguió con la miraba al joven, simplemente se quedó sentado mientras maldecía su suerte. Primero llegan a sus manos unos documentos pertenecientes a una clase de mafia, después es amenazado a pesar de haber entregado los estúpidos papeles y ahora que casi es asesinado tiene que esconderse junto con muchacho quien es un asesino. Ya no sabía si estaba más seguro afuera o adentro de esas cuatro paredes.

oOOo

"_¿Cómo pretende este idiota qué haga yo para pasar el tiempo?_"

Era el tercer día y Hiroki sentía que había pasado más de una semana. No había ni una televisión o un radio, ni mucho menos una computadora que el profesor universitario pudiera utilizar… ¡ni siquiera un simple libro! El único aparato electrónico que había en esa pequeña casa, además del microondas y un mini refrigerador, era una pequeña computadora portátil que el pelinegro utilizaba para asuntos que al castaño le importaban un bledo.

El profesor no era muy fanático de la tecnología, solo la usaba para asuntos de su trabajo, por lo que no le interesaba si no tenía uso de una computadora. Lo que no perdonaba era que no tenían ni siquiera un libro. Después de estarlo vigilando antes, probablemente, Hiroki supuso que el pelinegro tenía suficiente información sobre él; si lo iba a mantener encerrado, ¡al menos le hubiera conseguido algo que leer!

"_El nuevo libro de Akihiko debió haber salido ya,_" suspiró al recordar a su mejor amigo "_Si es que cumplió con la fecha límite._"

"¿Seguirá aplicando la ley del hielo, Kamijō-sensei," preguntó el joven desde la cocina y Hiroki solo lo miró de reojo "Y seguir muriendo de aburrimiento?"

No le contestó y regresó su mirada hacia enfrente, simplemente escuchó unos pasos que iban hacia él y después sintió un peso más en el extremo del sofá, pero aun así no volteó a ver al pelinegro. Desde que despertó en esa casa en la playa y tuvo la discusión con su 'guardián,' no le había dirigido la palabra a este. Comían a diferentes horas y Hiroki evitaba estar en la misma habitación que el joven, pero lo segundo le dejó importar ya que no había muchos rincones en donde estar.

"Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo," habló de nuevo el joven de alta estatura, con la mirada hacia enfrente sin mirar al profesor "Si quiere podemos comenzar con las presentaciones."

"¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?"

"No pretendo nada," contestó sinceramente "Solo dejar las formalidades y conocernos."

"¿Conocernos? Vaya broma," comentó sarcásticamente el castaño "Esto solo es un trabajo más para ti, somos unos extraños que solo coinciden convivir bajo el mismo techo."

"¿Extraños?" preguntó divertido "Tengo la suficiente información sobre usted como para decir que ya no es un extraño para mi, Kamijō-sensei. Solo quiero quedar a mano y darle información sobre mí."

Volteó hacia Hiroki, quien también había mirando hacia él pero no directamente, estrechó la mano y comenzó a presentarse, "Soy Kusama Nowaki, veinticuatro años y soy asesino a sueldo."

"Espera—¿qué? ¿Veinticuatro años?" preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido el profesor y después se puso serio "¿Cómo se qué no me estás dando datos falsos?"

"Mi edad y mi oficio son reales," respondió bajando su mano "Mi nombre posiblemente sea falso. He cambiado de nombre por los últimos diez años que he olvidado el real, mi jefe me llama por este nombre por lo que optaré por ese."

"¿Cómo es que alguien puede olvidar su nombre?" Hiroki preguntó con escepticismo.

"Tal vez para su trabajo es importante que le reconozcan," respondió "Pero en el mío, el nombre deja de ser importante cuando solo tienes que cumplir con el objetivo y salir con vida."

Hubo un pequeño silencio el que Nowaki aprovechó para nuevamente levantar su mano, esperando por la del profesor. Hiroki miró al de ojos azules por unos segundos y después a la mano de este, con cuerpo algo tembloroso estrechó manos con él, manteniendo la mirada baja y escuchó al joven dar una pequeña risa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó sin soltar su mano.

"_Vous êtes très mignon_," le sonrió y Hiroki no puso evitar sonrojarse. No había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que Nowaki había dicho, pero por la pronunciación dedujo que era francés y por lo que haya dicho hizo que los colores se le subieran a sus mejillas.

"Lo que hayas dicho, no fue gracioso," intentó soltar su mano pero el pelinegro la sujetó aún más "Suéltame."

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?" antes de que pudiera el profesor pudiera gritarle el timbre de un celular se escuchó cerca. Nowaki soltó la mano del profesor y sacó su teléfono de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, contestando inmediatamente "Diga."

El castaño aprovechó para alejarse de ahí e irse a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. No tenía intención de quedarse ahí para que el pelinegro se siguiera burlando de él, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el profesor.

"_Solo te esta fastidiando,_" se decía "_¿Qué otra cosa puedes esperar de alguien que ha vivido en una mentira toda su vida?_"

oOOo

Hiroki no se sentía cómodo con el hecho de que el pelinegro siempre cargaba con una pistola consigo, la cual raramente la dejaba en uno de los sillones o en la cocina, temiendo que en algún momento el joven pudiera dispararle accidentalmente… o no.

En una ocasión el profesor encontró el arma en la mesa de centro de la sala y el dueño no se encontraba cerca en ese momento. La tomó con cuidado después de asegurarse de que unos ojos azules no lo estuvieran observando y se dedicó a examinar el objeto. Cromado brillante y un diseño de lo que parecían unas olas de mar en el mango de cuero del arma. Podría saber mucho de literatura y de muchas otras cosas, pero sabía que las armas eran un tema totalmente desconocido. Sabiendo únicamente como sostenerla con ambas manos, solo porque lo había visto en algunas películas.

"Calibre de nueve milímetros," la voz del asesino lo hizo resaltar y volteó para encontrarlo recargado en la barra de la cocina con una sonrisa que Hiroki sabía que no era de felicidad "Semiautomática. Clásica, pero cómoda."

El profesor no entendía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso y antes de que pudiera preguntar, el pelinegro ya se encontraba frente suyo, observándole con una mirada que no pudo descifrar pero el escalofrió en su espalda le indicó que si no se alejaba algo iba a pasar.

Colocó una mano sobre las del castaño y habló quedamente, "Será mejor que la suelte, Kamijō-sensei. No queremos un accidente, ¿o sí? Claro, pueden pasar muchos otros _accidentes_ que no tienen nada que ver con la pistola."

El profesor sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza mientras seguía mirando a Nowaki, los escalofríos y su cabeza diciéndole que se alejara pero su cuerpo no estaba haciendo caso. El arma fue quitada de sus manos y regresó a la parte trasera de los pantalones del pelinegro.

"_Bien sûr_," murmuró el de ojos azules, nuevamente en el idioma que el otro no podía entender "_Vous êtes très mignon._"

Nowaki se alejó después de unos segundos, dejando a Hiroki maldiciendo de que se había dejado burlar por un mocoso nuevamente.

oOOo

"A usted si que le gusta aplicar la ley de hielo," comentó sonriente el más joven al sentarse en el extremo opuesto del sillón donde estaba sentado el profesor. Había pasado un día desde que el menor lo encontró observando su arma.

"Déjame tranquilo."

"Pensé que habíamos dejado la frivolidad atrás," tomó un paquete que se encontraba en la mesa de centro, Hiroki lo había visto desde hace unos momentos pero no se atrevió a preguntar del contenido. El pelinegro se le extendió, "Pedí que lo trajeran para usted."

El castaño se le quedó mirando al paquete, dudoso se debía aceptarlo o no, al final decidió arriesgarse y lo abrió con cuidado. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió cuando tenía en sus manos el último trabajo literario de uno de sus autores favoritos, nada menos que su mejor amigo.

"¿Cómo—?" quiso atreverse a preguntar pero volteó a ver al asesino quien sonreía, pero pudo notar que no era la misma sonrisa de otras ocasiones ya que la que mostraba en ese momento parecía _real _"Es tonto preguntar, ya que tienes información sobre mí."

"Tiene buen gusto," comentó sin dejar de sonreír "Y no me refiero solo a las novelas de Usami-san."

Un sonrojo se mostró en el rostro del profesor y frunció el ceño, "¿…C-Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

Usami Akihiko, además de ser el amigo de la infancia del profesor, era un reconocido escritor de novelas y acreedor de varios premios literarios. Hiroki había estado enamorado de él desde que eran unos niños pero jamás se había atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos y mucho menos cuando se enteró que su amor platónico estaba enamorado de otra persona, el cual también no era correspondido. Cierta ocasión, el castaño se aprovechó de eso y en espera que de que, al estar en íntimo con Akihiko, este cambiaría sus sentimientos. Lamentablemente, Hiroki pronto se da cuenta de que nunca podría estar con Akihiko siempre y cuando él está enamorado de otro hombre.

"Su lista de amantes no venían en su expediente, por si eso le preocupaba," contestó "Lo escuché decir su nombre mientras dormía."

"No sé porqué tengo la sospecha de que me estabas observando," la sonrisa del joven lo delató y eso molestó al profesor universitario "¿Se puede saber por qué?"

"Ya lo he dicho, _vous êtes très mignon,_" repitió las palabras en francés y ser acercó más a Hiroki "_Surtout quand vous dormez._"

"Lamento informarte que no estamos en Francia," dijo molesto.

"Entonces entiende lo que le estoy diciendo," se recorrió un poco más hacia el castaño.

"Soy profesor de Literatura no de Idiomas, por supuesto que no te entiendo."

"Lástima," ya se encontraba muy cerca del castaño, quien intentó alejarse al ponerse de pie pero Nowaki fue más rápido y lo aprisionó entre sus fuertes brazos "Tendré que traducírselo de otra manera."

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo por unos segundos con los rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Después la expresión del joven de ojos azules se volvió seria y volteó a mirar sobre su hombro mientras que Hiroki aprovechaba eso para intentar escapar de esa posición, sus esfuerzos en vano ya que no pudo moverse mucho.

"Me pareció escuchar algo, así que tendré que salir a revisar los alrededores," regresó su mirada hacia el hombre debajo suyo "Quédese aquí y no intente nada."

Se levantó para sacar su arma que se encontraba en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y caminó hacia la puerta; Hiroki lo observó desde su lugar con miedo en sus ojos, si el ruido que había escuchado el asesino… ¿se trataba de los hombres que iban detrás de él? Cuando el pelinegro salió por la puerta, el profesor pudo respirar tranquilo al sentirse completamente solo.

"_Tengo que salir de aquí,_" pensó el profesor mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia la ventana que estaba cerca de la puerta para revisar que tan lejos se encontraba el pelinegro.

No podía quedarse más tiempo con aquel hombre, seguía temiendo por su vida al tenerlo cerca aunque su trabajo era protegerlo, no lo conocía y ni confiaba plenamente que era alguien de fiar. Escaparía, iría directamente con Akihiko y lo convencería que le prestara dinero para escapar de la cuidad; odiaba ser tan cobarde pero no encontraba otra solución.

Al asegurarse que Nowaki no se encontraba cerca, salió silenciosamente de la pequeña casa. Ya afuera, se limitó a observar el paisaje para ver por donde sería la mejor ruta de escape. El lugar parecía una isla desierta ya que al parecer en varios kilómetros no había ningún signo de civilización o población. Solamente era la vivienda, arena y un campo detrás de esta que tenía una maleza que era más alta que el castaño. Al no haber un camino que tomar, Hiroki se aventuró entre la maleza esperando no encontrarse al enemigo o al joven de ojos azules, llegar posiblemente a una carretera y pedir un aventón a la cuidad. Ese era el único plan que tenía.

Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido y se mantuvo quieto hasta que pensó que todo estaba seguro. Siguió caminando unos cuantos metros más y escuchó el sonido de los carros a lo lejos, todo parecía marchar a la perfección. Hasta que el sonido de un arma cargarse se oyó detrás suyo…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>Bien sûr<em>: ciertamente (tiene otros significados).

_Vous êtes très mignon_: eres muy lindo.

_Surtout quand vous dormez_: sobre todo cuando duerme.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi energía regresó cuando vi la buena aceptación que tuvo este fic, ¡muchas gracias! Quería subir el segundo capítulo antes pero mi horario de este semestre es horrible, apenas llego con energías para hacer tareas y casi no prendo la computadora.<strong>

**Me gusta contestar reviews pero a veces no me da tiempo así que puedo ser algo monótona en mis respuestas, así que no se enojen o sorprendan cuando vean las mismas palabras en cada respuesta. Contesto para que sepan que sus opiniones son leídas y que se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Dejen un review con sus comentarios, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.  
><strong>

_**Mata ne~**_


	3. Third Shot

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**The Horror of Our Love**

**Third Shot**

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde cree que va, Kamijō-sensei?"<p>

Hiroki sintió un poco de alivio al escuchar la voz de Nowaki pero, aunque no había volteado a verlo, tenía la impresión que este no había bajado el arma todavía. Se quedó en su lugar sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Ahora has decidido matarme?" preguntó intentando no sonar nervioso.

"Me facilitaría el trabajo," respondió y el profesor sintió un nudo en el estomago "Y culparía a los hombres que lo quieren muerto… pero al mismo tiempo sería aburrido."

Una mano tomó uno de sus hombros para hacerlo girar media vuelta y quedara frente a frente con el pelinegro, quien mostraba una sonrisa.

"El ruido era de unos perros callejeros," le comentó cambiando rotundamente el tema y bajó la mano del hombro hasta una de las muñecas del otro "Regresemos."

Comenzaron a caminar por la maleza hasta salir de la vegetación y adentrarse de nuevo en la pequeña vivienda. Durante el camino, el profesor no pudo evitar pensar que las manos grandes del asesino eran demasiado cálidas a comparación de otra persona que él conocía perfectamente. Despejó su mente de tales pensamientos cuando el pelinegro lo había soltado ya dentro de la casa, diciéndose mentalmente que no debería tomarle importancia.

oOOo

El castaño ya había leído la mitad de la novela y quería seguir haciéndolo pero decidió dejarlo para otro día ya que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más estaría encerrado.

Ambos hombres no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde el incidente en la maleza, Nowaki se veía muy ocupado en su computadora mientras que Hiroki intentaba no morirse de aburrimiento. La semana ya se había cumplido y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho aparte de que el profesor se enteró que Usami Akihiko fue quien se encargó de los gastos de su 'protección.'

Por un tiempo Hiroki se sintió feliz de que se amigo hubiera hecho eso, con la ilusa esperanza de que su amigo de la infancia por fin le correspondía sus sentimientos. Pero luego se dio cuenta que solamente eran eso, amigos de la infancia, el escritor le quería y haría lo que fuera para que su amigo se encontrara a salvo… pero nunca se daría cuenta del amor que el castaño sentía por él.

Hiroki se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la pequeña cocina sin darse cuenta que el pelinegro le seguía con la mirada. Tomó una botella de agua y estaba por abrirá cuando sintió una calidez en su mano derecha. El castaño levantó la mirada para toparse con unos hermosos ojos azules.

"Es bastante incómodo verlo tan deprimido, Kamijō-sensei."

Quitó sus manos lejos de las del asesino pero este lo tomó por las muñecas, "Suéltame."

"¿Tanto extraña a Usami-san?" preguntó sin esperar ninguna respuesta "¿Qué le parece si le hago recordar?"

Los reclamos del profesor fueron callados por un beso algo brusco, el cual el castaño intentaba terminar pero sus fuerzas no se comparaban con las del pelinegro. La botella de agua cayó al suelo cuando Nowaki tomó ambas manos del castaño sin soltar sus labios y aunque el mayor de los dos seguía forcejeando, poco a poco este iba cediendo sin comprender por qué.

Ya habiendo probado los labios, inmediatamente continuó con la barbilla seguido por el cuello de Hiroki, dando pequeños mordiscos mientras recorría la piel. El castaño dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba evitar que sus gemidos salieran de su boca, estaba seguro que lo que estaba pasando no era algo que pasaría si hubiera estado con Akihiko pero ya de un momento a otro ya no le estaba importando eso.

Una mano cálida se introdujo debajo de su camisa y con su mano libre se sujetó de la camisa de Nowaki, quien seguía bastante ocupado en el cuello y el rostro. Todo estaba haciendo que una parte especifica de su cuerpo comenzara a despertar y cuando hubo un roce entre ambos cuerpos Hiroki se dio cuenta que eso mismo le estaba sucediendo al de ojos azules.

Las cosas pudieron continuar sin complicaciones, pero fue entonces cuando unos leves golpes a la puerta se escucharon. El asesino inmediatamente se separó del agitado profesor con una mirada seria hacia la entrada. Antes de ir a atender a la visita, besó nuevamente al castaño y al cortarlo se acercó al oído de este para murmurarle que después terminarían con el juego.

Hiroki, molesto y ofendido, empujó al pelinegro y se encerró en la habitación, cerrando con un portazo haciendo que la puerta principal se abriera de golpe. Dos hombres vestidos de trajes negros entraron con armas en manos y las guardaron cuando Nowaki les dijo que todo se encontraba en orden. Le dejaron comida para otra semana y un sobre tamaño carta con documentos, diciéndole al asesino a sueldo que debía estar al tanto de la investigación en proceso.

Cuando los hombres ya se habían retirado, el pelinegro se le quedó viendo a la puerta de la habitación por unos segundos. Decidió dejar al hombre de cabellos castaños solo por un rato en lo que él se dedicaba a revisar los documentos que le fueron entregados. Se sentó en el sillón y con mucha calma se dedicó a leer todos los papeles. Al terminar se dio cuenta que ya había oscurecido y que la puerta de la habitación seguía cerrada.

Se levantó de su lugar y se colocó frente a la puerta, "Kamijō-sensei."

No hubo respuesta, supuso que el profesor ya se encontraba dormido pero al querer abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que la perilla estaba fija, cuando estas estaban previamente diseñas a no tener seguro, dando a entender que el otro hombre se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta sosteniendo la puerta con su cuerpo.

"Está gastando sus energías en vano, sabiendo usted que puedo tirar la puerta de un solo golpe," nuevamente hubo silencio y decidió optar por otra forma para sacar al hombre "Tiene que comer algo, no ha probado bocado desde medio día."

"Eso te viene importando un bledo," contestó Hiroki desde el otro lado "Así que déjame en paz."

"Ya le he dicho que tengo órdenes—"

"¡No me interesa sus estúpidas ordenes y sé que a ti tampoco!" le interrumpió gritando "¡Si te importara la 'perfección' en tus estúpidas misiones no me estuvieras fastidiando de esta manera!"

Hiroki sintió una fuerte fuerza que lo tiró bocabajo directamente al suelo y volteó a ver sobre su hombro cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Inmediatamente intentó huir cuando el pelinegro se fue contra él, sujetándolo fuertemente de las muñecas. Luchó como pudo pero al final terminó perdiendo, ahora se encontraba bocarriba con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y al asesino encima suyo, con sus grandes manos sosteniendo las suyas y sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera.

"Tiene razón…" susurró mientras miraba con sus ojos azules al asustado profesor "No me importan las estúpidas órdenes." Apretó con fuerza las manos del hombre debajo suyo, "Antes de mis misiones recibo órdenes especificas para cada una, pero hay una que se aplica a todas… _No involucrarte sentimentalmente con la persona en cuestión o las personas cercanas a ella._ Nunca he tenido problemas en seguir esa orden, hasta hoy…"

Los ojos marrones del castaños se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras mientras veía el verdadero rostro de aquel joven. Durante todo el tiempo que convivieron podía decir que el pelinegro era alguien frío, sarcástico y manipulador… alguien con quien _definitivamente _ no se podía confiar. Pero algo en esa nueva mirada le decía que esas palabras _si _eran sinceras. ¿Cómo saber que no se trataba de un truco? Dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma de una persona y Hiroki pudo ver la realidad a través de esos ojos azules.

"Tal vez no sea creíble lo que estoy diciendo, hasta suena tonto," embozó una pequeña sonrisa "Kamijō-sensei… no, Hiro-san… creo que estoy _perdidamente _enamorado de usted."

"¿Pero qué sandeces dices?" desvió la mirada hacia otro lado "No sabes lo que estás—"

"Estoy _seguro_ de lo que digo," le interrumpió y con una de sus manos suavemente tomó el rostro del otro para que lo mirase "Y estoy _seguro_ de mis sentimientos." Se miraron por unos segundos más y pudo sentir el nerviosismo del profesor, "Este es mi último trabajo y cuando todo haya acabado comenzaré una nueva vida… quiero que Hiro-san sea parte de ella."

"Yo—" fue silenciado por un pequeño beso en los labios.

"No tiene que darme una respuesta ahora…"

"_¿Y cómo quieres que te mire a la cara mientras tanto?_" pensó algo molesto "_Solo complica más las cosas._"

"La investigación sobre su caso va en bueno pasos," explicaba Nowaki, dando un repentino cambio de tema "Según Tempa-san—"

"Preferiría otra posición," le interrumpió con un sonrojo e n las mejillas "Para _ese _tipo de asuntos, el piso es demasiado—"

Se escucharon una ráfaga de disparos dejando a Hiroki paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, mientras que Nowaki no se había alejado de él, sirviéndole al profesor como un escudo humano. Se seguían oyendo las balas golpear las ventanas, que se rompían instantáneamente, y las paredes de la vivienda lo que causaron la reacción del castaño a aferrarse al pelinegro mientras deseaba que todo terminara. Los disparos se disiparon y el más joven aprovechó esa oportunidad para buscar refugio, movió la cama hacia un lado y en el piso se encontraba una pequeña puerta de forma cuadrada. El profesor se incorporó mientras observaba al de ojos azules abrir el compartimiento.

El asesino tomó a Hiroki de un brazo y lo jaló para guiarlo a que entrara al cuarto secreto, que parecía un sótano pero más pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para tener a tres personas dentro y de pie. Ya estando ambos adentro, Nowaki tomó un arma y se la entregó al profesor en sus manos.

"N-Nowaki—"

"¿Sabe cómo usar un arma, Hiro-san?" el castaño negó con la cabeza y quiso reclamar pero el pelinegro continuó "Sosténgala con ambas manos y apunte, después jale del gatillo." Se agachó para tomar una caja de madera que se encontraba en una esquina, la abrió y tomó las armas junto con las municiones que se encontraban adentro. Se levantó cuando tenía todo listo y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el otro hombre, "Quédese aquí, al que quieren es a usted, mientras no lo encuentren todo estará bien."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó preocupado.

"Lo protegeré y no solo porque me ordenaron a hacerlo, si no porque _yo _ quiero hacerlo. Esos malditos sinvergüenzas no se saldrán con la suya," se acercó al mayor y le dio un profundo beso en los labios "Espero que esto no sea un beso de despedida."

Antes de que Hiroki pudiera detenerlo, Nowaki ya había salido del pequeño cuarto y cerrado la puerta. Usando la caja de madera como escalón, intentó empujar la única salida pero sentía algo pesado sobre esta impidiendo que se moviera.

"¡Nowaki! ¡Nowaki!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero era silenciado por los disparos que ocurrían afuera. Se quedó estático cuando se escucharon tres balazos que terminaron la orquesta tétrica. "_¡NOWAKI!_"

oOOo

"Cuénteme Kamijō-san lo sucedido. Esto es necesario para su pronta recuperación de su secuestro."

"Ya le he dicho que no era un secuestro."

"Pero estuvo encerrado bajo su propia voluntad, ¿o me equivoco?"

"…No."

Había pasado más de un mes desde que los hombres que trabajan con Nowaki lo encontraron en el sótano después de la balacera. Hiroki inmediatamente le preguntó que había sucedido con el pelinegro, pero los hombres no le dieron ninguna respuesta por más que el castaño les exigió. Inmediatamente lo entregaron a quien había pagado por su seguridad, Usami Akihiko, quien se alegró al ver que su amigo se encontraba a salvo. Antes Hiroki se hubiera derretido al sentir los brazos de escritor alrededor suyo, pero ahora no era lo mismo.

No pudo regresar normalmente a su vida, tuvo que cambiarse de domicilio al igual que de número de celular. La universidad le había ofrecido trabajo en otra escuela hermana al norte de Japón y aunque la paga era mucho mejor, rechazó la oferta sin pensarle mucho, diciendo que el cambio de cuidad no era necesario.

Todos los días se preguntaba si Nowaki se encontraba con vida o no y en sus tiempos libre se dedicaba a investigar dando como siempre resultados nulos, haciendo que se deprimiera bastante. Ahora se encontraba en sesión con el psicólogo de la universidad gracias a Miyagi, quien le obligó a que asistiera con el fin a que eso le ayudara a superar la experiencia. Pero eso era lo que menos sucedía, el profesor de literatura se sentía mas fastidiado después de cada sesión y la intranquilidad se le desbordó cuando el psicólogo lo diagnosticó con síndrome de Estocolmo.

"_¡Vaya estupidez!_" pensó molesto mientras caminaba hacia su departamento después de su última cita con el doctor. Convenciéndose a sí mismo no regresar jamás y que no sufría de ningún síndrome ni de efectos secundarios de la experiencia.

Pero a pesar de decir que el diagnostico era completamente erróneo, Hiroki sabía que su vida no había vuelto a la normalidad como esperaba y que su días encerrado como forma de protección si le habían afectado aunque odiara admitirlo. ¿Cómo explicar el motivo de qué buscaba _cualquier_ cosa que le ayudara a saber del pelinegro? No podía, simplemente investigaba cómo podía pero parecía que la persona que conocía como Nowaki nunca hubiera existido.

No le sorprendía, estaba tratando con un asesino a sueldo, obviamente no debería haber información sobre él y sabía que perdía su valioso tiempo en tratar de buscar a alguien que, lo más seguro, ya no se encontraba con vida; pero quería seguir teniendo fe en que _algo_ encontraría.

Muchas veces intentó preguntarle a Akihiko como es que llegó con el jefe del pelinegro, pero se retractaba antes de siquiera abrir la boca. No quería a más gente involucrada y por supuesto no quería darles otra excusa para que lo mandaran con un psicólogo, o peor… un psiquiatra.

En su recorrido a casa siempre pasaba por un parque público, se detuvo para observar un poco el ambiente y decidió sentarse en una de las bancas en el centro de este, tal vez un poco de contacto con la naturaleza no le vendría nada mal.

"_Desde el principio de este incidente las cosas iban de mal en peor y por un momento pensé que todo cambiaría… vaya iluso,_" pensó tristemente mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza "_Creo que es momento de superar todo esto y enfocarme en mi doctorado, él desapareció de la faz de la tierra y jamás lo volveré a ver… ¿verdad?_"

Y antes de que pudiera contestarse, escuchó como un objeto venía hacia él muy rápido. Levantó la mirada y un objeto volador que por un segundo no pudo identificar cayó enfrente suyo causándole un tremendo susto. El movimiento de unos arbustos lo hicieron voltear hacia la izquierda y expresión cambió completamente cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con unos azules, pero su corazón seguía latiendo sin control.

El joven parecía no haber notado al castaño y caminó hasta el objeto, que era un cohete de plástico, para recogerlo del césped. Cuando se estaba levantando, giró su cabeza hacia el profesor y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto," dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Hiroki "Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki."

**END**


	4. Extra Shot

**Nota**: En una parte de la historia, ustedes se darán cuenta en donde, el dialogo va a estar completamente en itálicas; eso significa que están hablando en ruso.

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**The Horror of Our Love**

**Extra Shot**

* * *

><p>La vida la consideraba injusta, siempre recibiendo un trato frió y sin afecto, hasta que ese hombre lo rescató de su familia abusiva.<p>

"Siempre tengo miedo cuando regreso a casa…"

"No tengas miedo esta vez," el adolescente sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho "Porque hoy vendrás conmigo."

Nowaki sabía que le debía demasiado a Tempa Keiji, quien se hizo cargo de él cuando apenas tenía doce años de edad y lo crió como si fuera su propio hijo. Jamás lo llamó 'padre,' porque el mismo hombre se lo había pedido, pero siempre lo consideraría como tal sin importar nada… y eso incluía el oficio.

Al poco tiempo de su nueva vida, el adolescente de cabellos negros se enteró del verdadero oficio de su tutor, quien no solo era un infame informante, si no también jefe de un grupo de asesinos a sueldo. No le sorprendió ni siquiera le molestó que no le hubiera dicho la verdad antes, mas bien admiraba el oficio de los hombres que trabajaban para Tempa-san, a quienes después los consideraría como parte de su familia.

Tsumori, cabellos rubios oscuros y desordenados, ojos claros y tez bronceada; un mujeriego y uno pensaría que es un incompetente, bueno para nada, pero era un hombre inteligente y un buen actor. Su manera de matar era lenta, agonizante y silenciosa con solo poner un líquido incoloro e imperceptible a la lengua humana en la bebida de su víctima. Un farmacéutico quien perdió su licencia después de una demanda contra su compañía pero encontró un buen uso de sus habilidades al trabajar con Tempa.

Iván Asimov, el hombre de las balas y las explosiones, piro maniaco desde su adolescencia e hijo de un espía ruso a quien nunca conoció. La persona a quien Nowaki consideraba como su ídolo. Una persona pálida a pesar de amar el verano, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Lo juzgaban como una persona no muy inteligente por ser algo distraído y juguetón, pero por algo había sido contratado como asesino.

K, la única mujer del grupo, experta en artes marciales y las armas blancas su especialidad. Bella, elegante, largo cabello rubio claro, ojos marrones y envidiable cuerpo. Sería la mujer perfecta si no fuera por su fuerte carácter y sus comentarios feministas, pero tenía su lado maternal cuando se trataba de Nowaki. Ex agente de la CIA y no usa su verdadero nombre desde hace varios años.

El adolescente de cabellos negros convivía con ellos tres todos los días y cuando cumplió los quince años empezó a acompañarlos en sus misiones, donde aprendió muchas cosas, técnicas e idiomas que pronto le servirían en un futuro. Pero prefería estar era con Ivan, quien también gustaba de la compañía de Nowaki, diciendo que era el hermano pequeño que siempre quiso. Lo que no le agradó mucho a K, quien le había afectado mucho su instinto maternal según Tsumori, y decía que el ruso-japonés era una mala influencia para el joven de ojos azules.

"¿Dónde está, Nowaki?" preguntó un día la mujer rubia al ex farmacéutico.

"Salió con Iván a unos encargos," respondió el rubio refiriéndose a una misión.

"¿De nuevo?" soltó un suspiro "Ese idiota no hace otra cosa mas que ser una mala influencia para Nowaki." Escuchó que Tsumori soltó una carcajada, "¿Y tú de qué te ríes?"

"De lo irónicas que son tus palabras," contestó intentando recuperar el aire "Sabiendo que Nowaki vive _entre_ asesinos y, quien sabe, probablemente se convierta en uno."

Nowaki era una persona muy fría cuando salió de su hogar abusivo y casi no sonreía, pero durante sus años al cuidado de Tempa Keiji entendió lo que era una familia. Su hermosa sonrisa, como la describía la rubia, se mostraba más que cuando el niño perdido entró por primera vez a ese lugar. O eso es lo que creyeron todos…

A Iván se le había asignado una misión que era algo peligrosa, hasta el mismo jefe lo decía. El pelinegro le rogó por horas para que lo dejara ir con él y el castaño terminó cediendo pero con la condición de que se quedaría en el auto, no le agradó mucho el trato a Nowaki pero aceptó.

La misión era liquidar al jefe de una peligrosa banda de delincuentes, sonaba bastante sencillo para el adolescente por lo que no entendía por qué se tenía que quedar el auto. Iván ya se había ido desde hace una hora haciendo que el de ojos azules se empezara a fastidiar. Salió del auto y fue hasta la bodega, con cautela para no ser visto, por donde había entrado antes el otro hombre; se asomó por una pequeña grieta para ver si había alguien adentro y al ver el lugar desierto, entró silenciosamente.

Se escondió inmediatamente detrás de unas enormes cajas cuando escuchó pasos y balazos, en cuestión de segundos vio a Iván, quien estaba herido de un brazo, y a otros hombres. Identificó inmediatamente al líder, un hombre de mediana edad y vestido de un traje blanco, con varios hombres armados a sus lados.

El asesino y el mafioso intercambiaron algunas palabras pero el adolescente no entendió ni una sola, estaba seguro que hablaban en ruso y era uno de los idiomas que Nowaki aun no dominaba. Hubo silencio, el jefe de la banda soltó una pequeña carcajada que rompió el silencio.

"_Haz tomado la peor de la decisiones, Iván. No me quedará de otra más que matar el niño._"

Su cuerpo de tensó y sujetó con más fuerza su arma, "_Lo intentas, bastardo, y desapareces junto conmigo._"

"_¿Quieres apostar?_" levantó una mano a la altura de su cabeza "_Lastima que no estoy de humor para juegos._"

Tronó los dedos y sus secuaces abrieron fuego de inmediato al igual que el castaño, quien logró matar a unos cuantos hombres, pero las balas enemigas lograron alcanzarle en varias partes de su cuerpo. Nowaki presenciaba todo con terror, sus ojos totalmente abiertos y un temblor incontrolable por todo su ser. Los impactos terminaron tirando a Iván al suelo y se dejaron de oír balazos.

"_Vaya tonto,_" comentó el líder al ver el cuerpo del asesino.

"_¿Qué hacemos con el niño?_" preguntó uno de sus hombres y el que estaba vestido de blanco lo miró molesto.

"_Igual eres un tonto, solo lo dije para que se molestara," _dijo como palabras finales el mafioso antes de dar señal de que se retiraban.

El joven pelinegro gateó lentamente hasta el cuerpo inerte de su ídolo cuando los hombres ya se habían ido. Un charco de sangre rodeaba al ruso-japonés y cada vez se hacía más grande, terminando por ensuciar las ropas del adolescente. Cuando se encontraba a lado del castaño, Nowaki notó que este todavía estaba sujetando su arma, se la quitó y la mano se quedó quieta sin vida. Observó el arma y no la reconoció, fue entonces cuando se fijó en el mango de cuero de esta con unas olas gigantes bordadas. En eso recordó el momento de la primera vez que conoció a Iván, cuando Tempa lo presentó, el castaño inmediatamente dijo el significado del nombre del de ojos azules.

"_Tifón_. Eso significa, ¿no? ¡Suena bastante genial!"

Colocó el arma junto a su pecho mientras la cubría con sus manos y bajaba la cabeza, aguantándose las ganas de soltarse a llorar. Escuchó muy a los lejos el sonido de unos autos que se estacionaban afuera de la bodega pero no le importaba de quien pudiera tratarse, aunque fuera la policía o aquellos hombres.

"¡Nowaki!" era la voz de una mujer y una que el adolescente bien conocía.

La rubia se acercó corriendo hacia el pelinegro, lo tomó de los hombros y le habló suavemente que tenían que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Los ojos azules no miraban a K y solo obedeció como si se tratara de una maquina. Se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino de regreso, sin siquiera soltar el arma todavía, y ni siquiera cuestionó a la ex agente de cómo los había encontrado, eso ya no importaba… había perdido a su hermano y a su confidente.

El cuerpo de Iván se pudo recuperar después de unas horas y lo prepararon para el entierro. Mientras todos se preparaban para el entierro, Keiji mandó a llamar a Nowaki a su oficina. Durante su breve plática, el adolescente recibió de su tutor una copia de los videos de seguridad de la bodega.

"No necesitas verlo, destrúyelo si lo crees necesario," le dijo el hombre "Pero tal vez encuentres algo que puede ser de tu interés." Tempa notó el arma de su fallecido empleado en las manos del joven, "Y puedes conservarla."

El pelinegro no tocó el disco que contenía los videos sino hasta seis meses después del suceso, cuando ya tenía un poco más de conocimiento de ruso. Al correr las cintas y entender, no completamente, de las palabras que se intercambiaron ese día… todas esas lágrimas que se habían juntado con el tiempo se escaparon sin más junto con un grito de coraje.

Se sentía culpable de la muerte del ruso-japonés sin siquiera ser la persona que tiró del gatillo.

Todos en algún momento se enteraron de lo sucedido y jamás señalaron a Nowaki como el culpable, entendieron que Iván murió para proteger al adolescente… aunque fue engañado por el jefe del grupo enemigo. Pero el de ojos azules no se sentía de la misma manera, diciendo que era la escoria que había asesinado a alguien de su familia y que ya no merecía ser tratado parte de ella.

Nowaki le exigió a Tempa que le dejara ser el reemplazo de Iván, pero el informante siempre se negó, diciendo que eso no solucionaría la culpa que sentía por dentro.

"Lo que hizo fue para protegerte—"

"¡Es por eso que es mi culpa!" gritó interrumpiéndole "¡Si le hubiera hecho caso él aun seguiría vivo!"

"Eso no lo sabes, Nowaki," decía Keiji tranquilamente "Esos hombres no sabían que te encontrabas ahí y terminó siendo engañado. Además, era una misión difícil y ambos sabíamos que tal vez cumpliría pero que no regresaría."

"¿Entonces por qué me dejó ir con él?"

"Quizá para darse una razón por la cual tenía que salir con vida de ahí," contestó con una triste sonrisa "Habrá tenido sus razones, Nowaki, él siempre fue un libro lleno de misterios."

"Por favor, Tempa-san, le _ruego_ que me deje tomar el lugar de Iván," cada frase lo decía lenta y fuertemente mientras miraba a su tutor con ojos firmes "Es la única manera que puedo absolver mi culpa. Jamás le he pedido algo en mi vida, usted me lo ha dado todo y yo hice el error que me arrebató un ser importante para todos. No merezco más de sus cuidados, merezco ser tratado como un simple peón."

Soltó un suspiro antes de responder, "De acuerdo, tomarás el lugar de Iván." El pelinegro estaba por agradecerle pero el informante continuó, "Pero recuerda que, aunque no seas parte de mi sangre, hagas lo que hagas, siempre serás un hijo para mí. No te dejes guiar ciegamente por la culpa ya la venganza."

No buscaba venganza desesperada por que no quería cegarse por ella pero si se topaba con ese hombre nuevamente, no dudaría en matarlo. Iván Asimov, el hombre a quien veía como un hermano, fue arrancado de su vida injustamente. Ahora llenaba su puesto y cumplía las misiones tal y como Iván le había enseñado o como lo haría el propio hombre. Pero K le decía que jamás sería como Iván y Nowaki lo sabía, no planeaba convertirse en su ídolo, de eso estaba seguro.

oOOo

"Eres el único quien puede hacerlo."

Esas palabras bastaron para darle a entender que el hombre a quien tanto deseaban muerto estaba de nuevo en sus andanzas. Nowaki ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para por fin cumplir con su venganza y poder limpiarse de toda culpa.

"Tú trabajo será proteger a este tipo hasta que nos hayamos deshizo del otro sinvergüenza."

Nowaki se quedó callado unos segundos, nada contento de cómo estaba yendo el asunto, "Tempa-san, me contrataste para matar no como guardaespaldas. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que aceptaría?"

"Sé lo mucho que deseas dejar este oficio y dedicarte a estudiar," el hombro sonrió "Este será tu último trabajo si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, te pagaré el doble de lo que llevas ahorrado y te conseguiré un trabajo digno de medio tiempo."

Era cierto que quería regresar a sus estudios, pero no lo iba a hacer hasta que el asesino de su ídolo estuviera muerto. El pelinegro se dio cuenta que el informante estaba haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo alejado para que no se le ocurriera hacer una locura, podrían discutir pero sabía no llegarían a nada. Era aceptar o quedarse con los brazos cruzados… aun así terminaría haciendo esa postura mientras cuidaba de un profesor.

Nowaki no era un hombre de mucha paciencia y ese profesor de literatura le causó que quisiera golpear una pared para desahogarse. Kamijō Hiroki. El hombre más enojón, terco y orgulloso que había conocido en la vida pero, por alguna extraña razón, le encantaba molestarle cuando invadía el espacio personal del castaño. Para el asesino, las reacciones del profesor eran bastante divertidas.

"_Vous êtes très mignon_."

Al principio no supo porque había dicho esas palabras y trató de convencerse de que solo lo hacía para molestar a Hiroki. Pero entre más las decía y más se acercaba a Kamijō Hiroki, más se creía sus propias palabras. El hombre era lindo, a pesar de su carácter tan explosivo, y el pelinegro empezaba a notarlo.

Cuando escuchó al profesor mencionar el nombre Usami Akihiko mientras dormía, una de sus manos se hizo puño y se sintió molesto sin saber bien la razón. Al entregarle la novela, la cual él personalmente había pedido que la compraran, al castaño y ver que su rostro se iluminaba, el corazón de Nowaki se encogió y nuevamente el enojo le invadió. Pero aún así sonrió y procedió a molestar al profesor de literatura una vez más.

"Suéltame."

"¿Tanto extraña a Usami-san?" preguntó sin esperar ninguna respuesta "¿Qué le parece si le hago recordar?"

Estaba libre de dudas, ahora sabía que moría de celos de que Kamijō Hiroki amaba al famoso escritor. Lo único que le reconfortaba era que el sentimiento no era correspondido y lo sabía por la tristeza que había en esos ojos marrones. La vulnerabilidad del castaño lo había incitado al "juego," quería hacerlo suyo y borrar cualquier rastro que Usami Akihiko pudo haber dejado en aquella piel. Sabía que no solo eran celos, quería al profesor para sí solo.

Su declaración fue verdadera, tal vez demasiado temprano decir que estaba enamorado, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Kamijō Hiroki había ocupado demasiado su mente que olvidó por completo su venganza. Ya no le importaba… si perdía la vida ya no iba a poder estar con el castaño, obedecería órdenes y dejaría a Tempa hacer el trabajo.

Pero la vida nunca sale como uno quiere…

"Hiro-san está a salvo. Solo falta deshacerme de esa escoria."

Cara a cara con el asesino de su ídolo y hermano, con solo unos cuantos hombres a su lado, la misma cantidad que aquel día… mal momento para traer malas memorias. Lo más probable era que pasaría lo mismo que pasó con Iván, las probabilidades de salir con vida eran bajas…

Nowaki fue el primero en disparar, matando a uno de los secuaces e inmediatamente las ráfagas de balas comenzaron. Corrió para evadirlas mientras seguía disparando y consiguió darle a unos cuantos más, fue entonces cuando recibió el primero impacto en el costado. Eso no lo detuvo, más bien eso lo emocionaba más. Era la última vez que sentiría esa adrenalina, debería aprovechar hasta el último momento.

Tres disparos en su torso y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, su vista se nublaba mientras observaba los cuerpos sin vida de esos hombres.

"Libre…" murmuró mientras su cuerpo no aguantaba más y terminó tendido en la arena "Iván… Hiro-san… soy libre…"

oOOo

Tempa Keiji veía del otro lado de un vidrio al joven que consideraba su hijo, con intravenosas, muchos cables a su alrededor y un respirador que cubría su boca y nariz. Lo habían encontrado en la playa con pulso muy débil e inmediatamente lo llevaron con el único doctor clandestino que podría tratar de salvarlo. Estuvo horas en cirugía y aunque pudieron extraer las balas, las cosas no parecieron mejorar.

"El doctor Kishitani me acaba de explicar," el informante escuchó a K quien se aparecía en el lugar "Que Nowaki cayó en coma justo cuando terminaba la cirugía."

"Me niego a desconectarlo."

"¡Que acaso no lo ve!" gritó la mujer "¡Solo está alargando su muerte! ¡Está sufriendo, Tempa-san!"

El hombre se quedó callado sin dejar de ver al que estaba postrado en la cama.

"Sabía que siempre mostraba un favoritismo por Nowaki," continuó la rubia "Pero esto lo confirma. Muchos de sus hombres que pudo haber salvado en el pasado y no lo hizo. Solo porque se trata de Nowaki—"

"Katherine," le interrumpió, sorprendiendo a la mencionada. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que su nombre había sido mencionado. "Si no salve a aquellas personas fue porque resultaron ser traidores, pero quiero que recuerdes algo," volteó a verla "El hombre que bien conoces recibió un trasplante una semana después de su accidente."

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de K, se limpió unas cuantas y se disculpó para después caminar por el pasillo en busca de un lugar donde poder estar sola.

"Quizá no te salvé la vida a ti, K," murmuró Tempa "Pero salvé la vida del hombre que amas. Nunca existió el favoritismo."

Nowaki despertó semanas después y el doctor que estuvo a cargo de su cirugía dijo que por su buena condición física y salud ayudó demasiado para que saliera del coma, pero que eso no lo libraba de lo que seguía después. Aunque se negó al principio, el pelinegro tuvo que estar en terapia por unos días para que se pudiera dictaminar que todo estaba bajo control.

"Buenas noticias, Nowaki," le anunció Tsumori cuando entró a la habitación del mencionado una noche "El doctor Kishitani dice que podrá darte de alta la semana que entra."

"No puedo esperar," comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por cierto, Tempa-san me dijo que te entregara esto," sacó una carpeta de su chaqueta y se la entregó al de ojos azules, quien la abrió rápidamente para ver su contenido.

En el interior de la carpeta había fotografías en donde el profesor de literatura salía en todas estas en diferentes lugares y adjuntos estaba una lista de lugares donde, según explicaba el documento, el castaño había ido a preguntar información sobre el paradero del asesino. Todo esto había dejado a Nowaki con cara de sorpresa y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó el farmacéutico mientras observaba las fotografías "Este era el hombre a quien debías proteger, ¿no?"

"Así es," respondió "Pero creo que mi trabajo aun no ha terminado."

oOOo

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos sin que el pelinegro soltara la mano del profesor. Hiroki aun no podía creer lo que veía, como si sus oraciones mas profundas hubieran sido concedidas mientras que Nowaki le seguía sonriendo como si nada.

Con un poco de fuerza jaló el brazo del castaño para levantarlo y quedara justo enfrente del cuerpo del más joven. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hiro-san," dijo sin borrar su sonrisa "_Mais voues __êtes mignon comme toujors.__"_

El castaño aun no decía nada, solo hizo un pequeño gruñido mientras colocaba su mano libre en el pecho del pelinegro para separase un poco. Miró al menos con el ceño fruncido y sin que el otro se lo esperase, lo golpeó en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Eres un idiota!" le gritó mientras se soltaba y salía corriendo de ahí.

Por su parte Nowaki se aturdió un poco por el golpe pero no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. No esperaba tal respuesta de parte del profesor pero eso, en vez de molestarle, hizo que pensara que las cosas serían mucho más divertidas.

Hiroki dejó de correr cuando ya se había alejado del parque, confundido al darse cuenta que el de ojos azules no había ido detrás de él, lo que lo molestó aun más. Ahora no se sentía con ganas de regresar a casa, tenía que desahogar su enojo y la mejor manera era ir a la librería de sgunda mano.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando caminaba de regreso a su departamento con una bolsa llena de libros en mano y de mejor humor, pero seguía algo molesto sobre el inesperado regreso del asesino. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en hacerle saber que se encontraba vivo? Eso le preguntaría cuando se lo topara nuevamente, la verdadera pregunta era ¿hasta cuándo?

La respuesta se respondió por sí sola, por segunda vez consecutiva, cuando encontró a Nowaki frente a la puerta de su departamento.

"Justo a tiempo, Hiro-san," le saludó sonriéndole "Ya iba a salir a buscarlo."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sorprendido "¿Cómo supiste que ahora vivo aquí?"

"No fue difícil," respondió "Creo que olvida a lo que me dedicaba."

"Eso no responde a porque estás aquí."

Caminó hasta el profesor hasta que quedaran a solo centímetros de distancia, "Vine por una respuesta."

"Esa debería ser mi línea," dijo mientras se hacía un lado para pasar, empujando el brazo de Nowaki en el proceso. Sacó su llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, pero antes que pudiera insertarla una mano grande y cálida lo detuvo.

"Quise venir antes, Hiro-san, pero—"

"No pienso escuchar de tus excusas," le interrumpió mientras ahora si insertaba la llave y giraba la perilla intentando abrir la puerta para entrar al departamento sin dejar pasar al de ojos azules, lo que fue totalmente inútil porque el más joven ingresó al lugar sin problemas.

"Si no quiere escuchar, le mostraré," dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa.

"O-Oye, tú—" pero calló de repente al ver los vendajes en el torso y hombro izquierdo del joven.

"Recibí tres disparos al querer matar esos hombres," explicó "Perdí mucha sangre cuando la ayuda llegó y al querer salvarme caí en coma. Estuve así por varias semanas y tuve que tomar terapia una vez que desperté antes de que pudiera venir a buscarlo." Tomó una de las manos de Hiroki y la colocó sobre una herida de su lado derecho de su pecho "Hiro-san…"

"No te entiendo," dijo con voz quebrada y bajo la mirada "Deberías odiarme ya que por mi culpa te hirieron."

"Para nada, estoy orgulloso de estas marcas, porque si alguna de esas balas lo hubieran tocado… jamás me lo perdonaría."

"Hiro-san," le llamó "He dejado esa vida atrás y ahora pienso empezar de nuevo. Tengo dos trabajos de medio tiempo y un departamento. Quiero que empaque solo lo necesario y después vndremos por—"

"¿Huh? ¿Empacar?" le interrumpió confundido y levantó la mirada "¿Qué es lo que tramas?"

"Que se venga a vivir conmigo."

"¡No puedes obligar a alguien así de la nada!" exclamó molesto "Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré a vivir contigo?"

"Tempa-san, mi jefe, me informó que usted ha estado buscándome," las palabras hicieron que los ojs marrones del profesor se abrieran de par en par "Hospitales, morgues, funerarias, hasta en prisiones. Eso me da a entender que ya tiene una respuesta, Hiro-san."

"Ambas cosas no tienen nada que ver," intentó excusarse.

"Para mi si existe una cosa en común."

"Solo quería saber si estabas vivo o muerto, solo eso," dio media vuelta para darle la espalda "No confundas las cosas."

"Entonces solo quiero que responda a mi propuesta, ya la conoce, solo tiene que contestar."

Se quedó en silencio y contestó sin darle la cara a Nowaki. "…No."

"Entiendo… lamento la intrusión—"

"Escucha primero," volteó a verlo un poco apenado "No me iré a vivir contigo, sin antes… c-conocerte m-mejor. Además, firme el contrato de arrendamiento por un año y— ¡O-Oye!"

El de ojos azules de había abalanzado en contra del mayor sin dejarlo terminar y al no poder con el peso, ambos terminaron en el piso con Hiroki debajo de Nowaki.

"Un año es todo lo que necesito, es más…" acercó su rostro al del castaño "Apuesto que será en menos tiempo."

"Eso lo veremos."

"¿Acaso piensa jugar, Hiro-san?" preguntó pícaramente "Porque ahora tengo tiempo y las ganas sobran."

"N-No te emociones…"

"Lo siento, demasiado tarde," susurró mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación ;)<strong>

**Muchas tenían bastante curiosidad sobre la historia de Nowaki, espero que ya no haya dudas al respecto. Oh y si se preguntan, ¿Nowaki estaba enamorado de Iván? La respuesta es no, era mas un amor fraternal entre los dos, aunque debo admitir que si lo pensé.**

**¿Todavía quieren un lemon después de lo largo que salió el omake? Desde un principio decidí que no lo incluiría pero me estoy animando a escribirlo. Segundo omake o historia aparte, aún no lo sé. Primero tengo que tener la perversión— es decir, el humor para escribirlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con sus comentarios.**

_**Mata ne~**_


	5. Double Extra Shot

_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**The Horror of Our Love**

**Double Extra Shot**

* * *

><p>"Lo siento, demasiado tarde," susurró mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.<p>

Hiroki se resistió al principio al beso pero Nowaki supo inmediatamente, al tener los brazos del mayor alrededor de su cuello, que estaba disfrutando el contacto tanto como él. La boca del castaño no tardó mucho en ser dominada por la lengua del pelinegro y era fácil adivinarlo, los gemidos del profesor se terminaban ahogando dentro de la boca del otro.

Se separaron por unos segundos, no necesariamente por falta de aire, si no porque el de ojos azules quería observar a quien tenía debajo suyo. Sonrió pícaramente y le plantó otro besó fugaz para después enfocarse en el cuello de Hiroki. Sus manos también comenzaron a entrar al juego, entrometiéndose dentro de la camisa ajena.

Las mejillas del castaño se tornaron rojizas mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos y las caricias del joven, tenía tiempo de no sentirse tan bien causando que no podía evitar aferrarse cada vez más a la camisa de Nowaki cuando sentía un escalofrío de placer recorrer su espalda.

La fricción de los cuerpos era inevitable pero deseada por ambos y se puso mejor aun cuando los bultos de sus entrepiernas se tocaron sobre la ropa. El profesor de literatura sabía que no podía arrepentirse ahora, ya que todo iba en serio.

Fue entonces cuando una vibración se sintió muy cerca de ambas entrepiernas, haciendo que el Hiroki soltara un gemido sin poder controlarlo. Nowaki se separó cuando se sintió una segunda vibración y gruño cuando tuvo que sacar la mano de la camisa del profesor para poder sacar al aparto culpable que parecía complacer más a su amante.

Al ver el nombre en la pequeña pantalla, dudaba mucho si debía contestar o no, era obvio que lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido era muchísimo más entretenido que contestar una llamada que seguramente no tenía mucha importancia. El aparato dejó de vibrar y lo dejó a un lado para continuar en donde se había quedado, sin darle una oportunidad al castaño de recobrar la compostura.

El celular volvió a vibrar nuevamente y aunque el pelinegro intentaba no prestarle atención, el constante movimiento le estaba haciendo perder la concentración. Miró de nuevo al hombre debajo de él, preguntándole mentalmente si debía lanzar el aparato por la ventana o cambiarse a un lugar más privado.

"C-Creo que deberías contestar," dijo quedamente el castaño, quien intentaba mostrarse serio y no desilusionado de la interrupción "Puede ser importante."

Esperaba esa respuesta, aunque esperaba no escucharla, pero no dijo nada. Nowaki soltó un suspiró y se levantó, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba al otro; cuando ambos estaban de pie, Hiroki inmediatamente se retiró al baño para tranquilizarse un poco y así poder dejar al de ojos azules a contestar la llamada.

"¿Ahora qué quieres, Tsumori?" contestó de mala gana el pelinegro.

"Oi, no me hables de esa manera como si yo tuviera la culpa," le respondió el rubio al otro lado de la línea "Es K quien me insistía en que te marcara hasta que contestaras."

"¿Qué quieren?" preguntó nuevamente, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

"…Creo que los muertos puedes regresar a la vida— ¡Ouch!" se escuchó como el hombre recibía un golpe.

"Eres un idiota, Tsumori," se escuchó la voz de la mujer en el fondo y como esta le arrebataba el celular "Nowaki, hoy llegó una persona quien preguntaba por ti. Tempa-san ahora está con él mientras te localizábamos, es importante que vengas."

"Estoy retirado, K, lo sabes."

"No se trata de eso," le respondió la mujer "Lo que dijo Tsumori fue tonto pero describe exactamente lo que pensamos cuando lo vimos entrar por la puerta… se trataba de Iván."

Hiroki salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuello cuando vio el rostro del joven al teléfono, se mostraba serio pero el mismo tiempo se podía notar cierta melancolía, un cambio repentino de humor porque hacía unos minutos se mostraba bastante molesto. Se quedó en su lugar mientras lo seguía observando y pasaba la toalla sobre su rostro.

"K…" soltó una risa nerviosa "Eso es imposible, yo… yo lo vi morir…"

"Yo vi lo mismo, Nowaki," dijo tristemente "Y somos cuatro los únicos testigos de su entierro por lo que se nos hace muy difícil creer lo que vimos…" soltó un suspiro, "Por eso es importante que vengas."

El pelinegro bajó la mirada para después mirar de reojo al profesor, quien seguía en el mismo lugar con seriedad en su rostro, esperando que este pudiera darle la respuesta que él ya conocía pero aun así… quería que el castaño lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

"Voy para allá," dijo finalmente antes de colgar y guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del joven, Hiroki estaba por irse a su pequeña estancia-habitación en lo que el otro se marchaba pero al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y una respiración muy cerca de su cuello, supo que la despedida se alargaría un poco más… pero no sabía si juzgar eso como bueno o malo.

"¿Puedo regresar al rato, Hiro-san?" el mencionado se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta "No quiero pasar más tiempo hasta hacerlo mío."

"Haz lo que quieras," contestó en su vano intento de sonar desinteresado "P-Pero ni creas que voy a estar esperándote."

"Eso hará las cosas más interesantes entonces," giró lentamente al castaño para poder adueñarse de sus labios nuevamente.

Cuando Nowaki se marchó del departamento minutos después, el profesor estaba más que seguro que ansiaría el regreso del pelinegro por más que intentaba negarlo. Decidió tomar las compras hechas esa tarde y comenzó a leer esperando que así el tiempo se le fuera volando. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando se dio cuenta que no podía concentrarse en lo absoluto; miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y suspiró.

Cómo deseó poder controlar el tiempo.

oOOo

Con el casco aun cubriendo su cabeza, el recién retirado asesino a sueldo miraba el edificio que consideraba como su segundo hogar y el cual tenía pocos días de haber abandonado, jurándose a sí mismo que no volvería a entrar a ese lugar para realizar actividades ilícitas. Rezaba, sin ser muy creyente, que el destino no lo llevara otra vez por esos pasos.

Dejó su motocicleta estacionada frente a la vieja arquitectura y, ahora con el casco bajo su brazo, entró con pasos firmes directo hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían hasta el cuarto piso. No le sorprendió ver a sus antiguos compañeros esperándolo al final de los escalones, ambos rubios con confusión en su rostro.

Mientras K interrogaba al más joven sobre si había estado comiendo adecuadamente, Tsumori le avisó a su jefe que Nowaki ya había llegado. Inmediatamente fue ordenado que lo dejara pasar, pero antes de que el de ojos azules pudiera dar un paso más, la ex agente lo detuvo.

"No quiero reclamos, pero toma esto," le mostró el arma que le había acompañado durante varios años y que había dejado atrás al igual que su pasado "Ya está cargada. Pero ten en mente, Nowaki, puede que se trate de él o de una trampa… si tu vida peligra—"

"Katherine…" le interrumpió el ex farmacéutico.

"Hablo enserio, Tsumori," le reclamó, mirando al rubio mientras continuaba "Bastante nos hemos arriesgado con dejarlo entrar, no sabemos sus intenciones." Regresó la mirada hacia el pelinegro, "Por favor, Nowaki…"

Hesitó un poco antes de tomar el arma de las manos de la mujer y colocarla en su espalda detrás de camisa y pantalón; con su mano libre sujetó con delicadeza la cabellera rubia par así acercarla para darle un pequeño abrazo. A K le sorprendió el gesto, ya que el pelinegro nunca había sido así de afectivo, pero no se resistió. Se separó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero antes recibió unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda de parte del otro rubio al mismo tiempo que decía que estarían ahí por si les necesitaba a lo que Nowaki solo asintió.

Cuando entró a la bien conocida oficina, por un momento pensó que se daría la sorpresa de su vida pero al ver al hombre de cabellos castaños frente a él con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro le trajo otra sensación que le incomodaba. Definitivamente quien fue su ídolo estaba vivo y de pie, su piel seguía siendo pálida y sus cabellos habían crecido bastante, siendo sujetos por un liga formando una cola de caballo; sus ojos mostraban el mismo color verde llenos de vida y ahora no lo miraba con la mirada hacia arriba ya que ahora el ex asesino era más alto que él por unos cuantos centímetros.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo en venir a verme, ¿eh, Nowaki?" comentó con un acento algo marcado sin borrar su sonrisa "Bueno al menos muéstrame una sonrisa—"

Tempa, quien se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo al otro quien no pareció molestarse, al contrario, se mostraba cada vez más entretenido.

"Iván desea hablar contigo en privado," le hablaba a Nowaki, sonando un poco nervioso al nombrar al otro hombre "Pero le dije que eso lo dejaría a tu criterio."

El joven de ojos azules solo miraba al castaño con seriedad, "Por mí no hay ningún problema."

"_Perfecto_," soltó decir en ruso el invitado, lo cual solo el más joven pudo entender.

Cuando su ex jefe abandonó la oficina, Nowaki colocó el seguro de la perilla para después ser sorprendido con la pequeña carcajada que se escuchó de la boca del ruso. "Tal parece que fuiste el único a quien no pude engañar."

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó en perfecto ruso con un tono bastante molesto.

"Mi nombre es Viktor Asimov," se presentó, contestándole con su idioma natal "Y soy la viva imagen de tu fallecido héroe."

Se volvió a sorprender, ya que era obvio que no sabía el hecho de que Iván tenía un hermano gemelo… mejor dicho, ignoraba gran parte de la vida de este ya que era un tema que no le agradaba compartir con otras personas, aunque las consideraba como parte de su familia.

"Oh, pero por favor no hagas esa cara que vine aquí en buenos términos," caminó alrededor del viejo escritorio, le dio la espalda a la silla giratoria y se dejó caer sobre esta "Como mi plan inicial de personificar a mi querido hermano no funcionó, iré directo al grano." Recargó su codo sobre el mueble y colocó su cabeza sobre su mano mientras que con su otra extremidad apuntaba hacia el joven frente él, "Quiero que trabajes para mí."

"De ninguna manera," respondió de inmediato, cosa que hizo que Viktor soltara una carcajada.

"Directo y sincero, tales como me gustan."

Sin hacer caso al comentario, Nowaki continuó, "Tempa-san debió mencionarle que me he retirado, así que si solo ha venido a eso está perdiendo su tiempo."

"Y aparte educado a pesar que es claro que no me soportas," siguió hablando, haciendo cómo si no prestara atención a las palabras del joven y solo tenía sus ojos puestos en él "Con ese físico no me sorprendería que fueras popular con las damas."

"Si no tiene otra cosa que decir, me retiro," estaba a punto de girarse para dirigirse a la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar que castaño habló con un tono más serio y desafiante.

"Si sales por esa puerta, cuando regreses al departamento de tu amante lo encontraras en el suelo con un hoyo en la cabeza." Nowaki se detuvo y volteó inmediatamente para ver al de ojos verdes, quien formaba una sonrisa de lado ahora de que ya tenía la atención del más joven. "Todavía no terminamos, Nowaki, esto es un tema bastante delicado. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?"

Pero el pelinegro se quedó en su lugar ahora con un ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto. Ahora sabía el porqué de esa incómoda sensación, ese hombre sentado frente a él sabía o planeaba algo y quería que el ex asesino estuviera involucrado, ya fuera por las buenas o las malas.

"Me enteré que mataste a los responsables de la muerte de Iván y que eso casi cuesta tu propia vida." continuó "Pero lamento decir que la persona que condujo a mi hermano a esa bodega aún sigue libre." El pelinegro fue rápido que hasta Viktor se sorprendió cuando tuvo al otro frente a frente, Nowaki mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras el otro volvió a sonreírle perversamente. "Tranquilo tigre, no tendrás que sacármelo a la fuerza."

"Entonces dime su nombre," le exigió sin dejar de mirarlo.

"¿No te gustaría mejor conocer la historia entre mi querido hermano y yo?" le preguntó sin esperar una respuesta, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del ex asesino y le empujaba lentamente hasta que este terminó sentado sobre una silla "¿Ves? Mucho mejor, ahora escucha atentamente y descuida, no pienso tomarme mucho tiempo."

"Habla de una buena vez."

"Iván y yo no teníamos la mejor de las relaciones fraternales, por eso no me sorprende que nunca me haya mencionado;" comenzó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, se recargaba sobre la silla y subía los pies al escritorio "Pero a pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias, trabajábamos juntos como informante y asesino. Trabajos excepcionales por supuesto, hasta que Tempa Keiji decidió reclutarlo a su grupo selecto… claro, Iván ni siquiera dudó en abandonarme." Se quedó callado por unos segundos, "No estuvimos en contacto por años… hasta ese día en la bodega.

Me encontraba en medio de un intercambio de información con esa mafia rusa cuando mi hermano llegó e inmediatamente los idiotas creyeron que se trataba de una trampa… y por supuesto que lo era," miró de reojo al pelinegro, quien todo el tiempo no le había quitado la mirada de encima "Ya que fui yo el cliente que lo contrató."

Viktor ni siquiera intentó evadir a Nowaki cuando se fue contra él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo con el pelinegro sobre el ruso sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Le enfermaba el hombre que tenía sujeto, y sobre todo le enfermaba la expresión que sostenía en su rostro… excitación, locura y cinismo, más la sonrisa sádica que dibujaban sus labios; sentía como la sangre le hervía y no escuchaba los golpes en la puerta.

"Todo fue una sucia trampa tuya para vengarte," dijo entre dientes el ex asesino.

"Para nada," le corrigió sin siquiera mirarle, tenía la mirada perdida y no hacía ni el mínimo esfuerzo por liberarse "Yo solo quería recuperar a mi hermano— no… a mi otro yo, tal vez éramos diferentes pero al mismo tiempo desquiciados." Soltó una fuerte carcajada y su espalda se arqueó, quedando con la cabeza hacia atrás y solo movió sus pupilas hacia enfrente para mirarlo, "Tu héroe no era lo mostraba en estas paredes, Nowaki, era una máscara," tomó fuertemente las muñecas del pelinegro "Era un maldito enfermo que matar le excitaba sexualmente y cada vez que regresaba a mí, significaba sexo salvaje hasta tenerlo satisfecho."

Por supuesto que a Nowaki se le hacía difícil en creer en las palabras del ruso, había convivido con Iván casi toda su vida y lo consideraba un hermano. Ese hombre piro maniaco y distraído habría asesinado a miles pero jamás se mostraba diferente ante su equipo solo cuando –fue cuando el pelinegro recordó— cada vez que regresaba de una misión, desaparecía por horas.

"Quería todo ese sexo desenfrenado de vuelta… pero no, ¡él prefirió a tu grupo de idiotas que a su propia sangre!" continuó, gritando molesto y después rió lentamente "Después dejé que lo mataran… eso querías, ¿no? ¡El último hombre responsable de la muerte de Iván Asimov!"

La mano de Viktor fue rápida, pero el pelinegro supo inmediatamente lo que el otro tramaba cuando sintió que su arma era sacada de sus pantalones y detuvo la mano a mitad de camino, intentando arrebatársela.

"Quiero que trabajes para mi, Nowaki," decía por lo bajo y con la mano del ex asesino en el arma, se colocó el cañón de esta en la sien "Quiero que tires del gatillo y lleves mi alma al infierno junto a mi hermano."

Era sencillo, lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. Solo disparar y todo acabaría… su venganza estaría completa. Pero, ¿eso era lo que quería? ¿Acaso así protegería la imagen que tenía por su ídolo? No lo sabía. El castaño de ojos verdes pudiera estar gritando verdades o solo blasfemando a su propio gemelo solo para incitarle a matar de nuevo. Lo que sabía es que ya no le importaba, Iván estaba muerto y nada podía traerlo a la vida. Ahora su único deseo era proteger a la única persona que lo aceptaba sin importarle su pasado.

Pero aún así le arrebató el arma al ruso y disparó.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, el informante y los otros dos asesinos entraron para después quedarse quietos, asombrados ante lo que veían. Nowaki aún tenía el arma en mano y apuntándole al castaño, quien no tenía ningún orificio en la frente donde pudo haber entrado una bala sino que solo mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, y quieto como estatua.

"Lo que mereces no es la muerte," murmuró mientras se levantaba y arrastraba a Viktor consigo "Lo que mereces es vivir y sufrir en carne propia tu desquicio. Sé que no intentaras quitarte la vida por tu propia mano, porque eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, solo buscas que alguien más haga el trabajo sucio."

Finalmente lo soltó y lo empujó sin hacer mucha fuerza, pero el hombre todavía no salía de su impresión que terminó nuevamente en el suelo. El pelinegro simplemente les dijo a los demás la verdadera identidad del ruso y que lo dejaran con vida; le entregó su arm salió de la oficina sin decir otra palabra.

oOOo

Cuando entró al departamento del profesor, Nowaki encontró a este dormido en el suelo con un libro en mano y las luces encendidas, haciendo que dibujara una sonrisa. Acarició la mejilla del castaño con una mano y con la otra tomaba el libro para colocarlo en la mesa de centro. Después, con mucho cuidado tomó al hombre en brazos y lo llevó depositó en la cama. Hiroki se despertó cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el joven de ojos azules acostado a su lado.

"Lamento la tardanza, Hiro-san," se disculpó y al mismo tiempo deslizaba una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del otro.

"¿Terminaste tus asuntos?" preguntó sin molestarse por el tacto.

Se quedó callado por unos segundos y solo acariciaba el estomago del castaño. "Eso creo."

"¿Quieres… hablar sobre eso?"

"En realidad no," con la mano que tenía debajo de la camisa lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él para besarle.

* * *

><p><strong>Como FanFiction va a quitar historias con rating M con contenido explicito sexual o violento (ya que eso corresponde al rating MA, el cual no existe en la pagina) el resto del lemon lo podrán encontrar en Amor-Yaoi [wiz_br0kenztar]. Mi nick en está en braquetes y pueden dejar review en cualquiera de las páginas, igual los leeré con mucho gusto.<strong>


End file.
